


Caramel Corn

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Popcorn, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser makes popcorn balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Corn

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a snippet for the prompt "popcorn" during an amnesty event at ds-snippets, but then it got a little too long and I wasn't quite sure what I was doing with it, so it's been languishing in my virtual desk drawer for a while being prodded every now and then. I've decided it's as done as it's going to get.

Ray shoulders into the apartment, his arms full of Christmas shopping, glad to be out of the raw air and the pre-holiday mass insanity.  The steam-heated air hits his cold cheeks and engulfs him in smells of popcorn and sugar.  Dropping his bags by the door, he strips off his coat and gloves and lets it all lie in a pile.

Fraser is standing over the stove, steadily shaking a pot over the burner, with the lid rattling and mini-explosions going off inside there like something’s trying to make a break for freedom.  Ray grew up before microwaves, when popcorn was something Mom made in a pot with oil. . .trust Fraser to be the only person in the world who still does it that way.  With his other hand, Fraser’s gently stirring a saucepan full of something thick and smooth and brown. 

“Whatcha making?” Ray asks, relieving him of the wooden spoon to take over stirring the. . .it must be caramel sauce, although it’s much darker than the stuff that comes in a jar.

“Popcorn balls.  I thought I’d bring an offering to the party tomorrow.”  Fraser empties the popcorn into a bowl, then pours a slow stream of caramel over it. 

“It’s hot,” he admonishes when Ray sticks in a finger, but actually, it isn’t so bad.  Ray makes a production of slowly sucking his finger clean, but Fraser pretends not to notice as he shapes a handful of gooey kernels into a careful ball.

Snaking his arms under Fraser’s, Ray snugs up close behind him.  Fraser’s breath catches.  His hands drop loosely onto the counter, still full of popcorn.

Ray snags a few kernels from Fraser’s hand and lifts them to Fraser’s mouth.  Fraser turns his head aside, but Ray isn’t fooled.  His fingers chase Fraser’s mouth, nudge the dripping popcorn between his lips until they accept the gift, closing briefly over Ray’s fingertips.  Ray shivers a little and rubs his stubbled cheek up against Fraser’s.

“More,” Ray murmurs in Fraser’s ear.  Telling, not asking.

“Mm,” sighs Fraser, his eyes drifting shut.

Ray scoops a fingerfull of cooling caramel from the pot and smears it over his own lips like a clumsy lipstick job.  His fingers leave sticky prints on Fraser’s cheek as offers his candy-coated mouth to Fraser’s eager tongue.  He braces his feet to take the weight as Fraser melts against Ray’s chest, warm and solid and still, eyes closed, mouth seeking. 

People think that of the two of them, Ray’s the one with the sweet tooth.  That just shows what people know.


End file.
